Cyclops
Cyclops is a mutant and leader of the X-Men. Cyclops has the power to fire blasts of energy from his eyes which he controls by wearing a visor. History Early life Later life Leading the X-Men Command decision When it was learned that an organization known as the Mutant Control Agency was using its files on mutants to hunt them down Professor X sent the X-Men on a mission to destroy the files at the Mutant Control Agency. Cyclops then confronted Professor X and told him that attacking the Mutant Control Agency would only make the public distrust mutants even more. However, Professor X replied that they really didn't have much of a choice because the Mutant Control Agency was using the files that had on mutants to hunt them down with killer robots called Sentinels. Cyclops lead the X-Men on a covert mission to the Mutant Control Agency. As they broke into the building Beast erased all files on mutants from their computers. Cyclops and the X-Men then escaped the Mutant Control Agency. However, they were surrounded by Sentinels. During the X-Men's fight with the sentinels, Morph pushed Wolverine out of the way before he could be shot with the Sentinel's laser. Morph was shot himself and apparently died. Cyclops was unable to rescue Morph and ordered the X-Men to get on the Blackbird. As the X-Men entered the Blackbird they flew off. After the x-Men arrived back at the Xavier Mansion, Wolverine punched Cyclops in the stomach for leaving Morph behind. Cyclops and Wolverine nearly got into a fight but they were stopped by Jean Grey. Cyclops and the X-Men were later able to track down the Sentinels home base. as they entered the base the X-Men destroyed the Sentinels and freed Jubilee who had been kidnapped by the Sentinels. Misplaced trust When Scott and Logan attended Beast's trial Sabretooth burst into the courtroom and began to attack everyone. The guards responded and nearly killed Sabretooth. However, Scott saved him. Scott told Logan that he should have helped. However, Scott did not realize that there was bad blood between Logan and Sabretooth. Scott saved Sabretooth and brought him to the Xavier Mansion for medical attention. Later Cyclops, along with Rogue and Storm, went to a chemical plant called Metro Chemicals to face Magneto. During their fight Cyclops was knocked out. Rogue gave Cyclops CPR. However, while giving Cyclops CPR Rogue absorbed his powers and began to uncontrollably fire beams from her eyes. Cyclops shouted at Rogue to close her eyes which she did. This stopped the beams from Rogue's eyes. Sometime later Cyclops learned that Wolverine was actually right about Sabretooth. Sabretooth had actually been sent by Magneto to take control of the mansion. Wolverine was able to stop Sabretooth. However, Sabretooth was able to escape the mansion. Captured by the Morlocks When Scott Summers and Jean Grey went on a date they came across a young mutant named Leech stealing some fruit. Humans chased Leech into the subway and Scott and Jean followed Leech to help him. However, this really turned out to be a trap for the humans set by a group of disfigured mutants living underground called Morlocks. When Scott took out one of the Morlocks the others fled. However, one of the Morlocks named Annalee was able to use her powers to make make Scott and Jean fall asleep. The Morlocks then took Scott and Jean to their underground lair. When Scott awoke he discovered that he could open his eyes without his sun glasses. This was because as thanks for saving his life Leech used his power to temporarily block Scott's powers. The Morlock named Sunder then took Scott to their leader, Callisto. Callisto explained to Scott that the Morlocks were mutants to grotesque to live on the surface with normal humans to they hide under ground. Callisto also revealed that she needed someone to rule the Morlocks with her and that is why she lured Scott into the subway. Callisto also threatened to kill Jean if he did not agree to marry her. During this time Jean sent Professor X a telepathic distress message. When the X-Men arrived Callisto showed them Scott's body and told them he was dead. However, Wolverine was able to pick up the scent of the body and learned that it really wasn't Scott. It was really a Morlock named Ape who had shapeshifted into Scott Summers. Wolverine later found the real Scott. Callisto then ordered the Morlocks to kill the X-Men. However, Storm challenged Callisto for leadership of the Morlocks. Callisto could not refuse because if she did she would lose the respect of the Morlocks. Meeting Mister Sinister Return of Mister Sinister Shi'ar Mission to space Starjammers Farewell to Jean Children of the Shadow Killgrave Return of Jean The truth about Corsair Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating in to some kind of inhuman creature he went to the Xavier Mansion to seek the help of Professor X. As Spider-Man broke into the mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who were wondering why he was there. However, Spider-Man was able to break free of the restraints he was in and managed to web up Cyclops and the X-Men and run off. Cyclops then shot his optic blast at the web and freed himself. He and the X-Men then chased Spider-Man down. To get away from the X-Men, Spider-Man entered the Danger Room. However, Gambit revealed that he was in there earlier and accidentally left the Danger Room on. As Cyclops asked what program was running in the Danger Room, Gambit answered "Deadly Sentinels." The X-Men were able to break into the Danger Room and fend off the Sentinels. Cyclops then ordered Jean Grey to go to the control room and shut down the Danger Room which she did. Cyclops was later present when Spider-Man told Professor X about his furthering mutation and asked for a cure. However, Xavier told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the Xavier Mansion. Beast followed Spider-Man but was captured by a security team working for Herbert Landon. The next day Cyclops and Jubilee were testing the engines on the Blackbird when they received a video transmission from Wolverine who asked where Beast was. Cyclops told Wolverine to check the laboratory. However, Wolverine replied that he already checked the laboratory. However, Cyclops and Jubilee shrugged this off and believed that Beast was fine. Later on Wolverine was able to track Beast to the Brand Corporation where he fought Spider-Man whom he believed was responsible for Beast's disappearance. Wolverine soon learned that Spider-Man had nothing to do with Beast's abduction and the two teamed up to rescue him. As the two of them managed to rescue Beast from the Brand Corporation, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals which turned him into a giant mutant monster. Xavier soon learns of this and sends Cyclops and the other X-Men to help Beast, Wolverine, and Spider-Man fight the creature. Cyclops and the X-Men then regrouped with Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man. Both Beast and Spider-Man devised a way to drain Landon of his energy in order to defeat him. Cyclops piloted the Black Bird into the sky and Rogue flew out of the Blackbird and wrapped a metal cable around Landon. Before Rogue did this Cyclops told her to be careful. However, Rogue told Cyclops not tot worry about her. As Beast activated the machines on the Blackbird they were successful in draining Landon of his power and turned back to a human. After defeating Herbert Landon, Cyclops apologized to Spider-Man for getting off on a rocky start and told him that he was a real team player. Cyclops and the X-Men then returned to the Xavier Mansion. Marriage Future Scott and Jean later left the X-Men to lead a normal life. Rachel Summers used the Phoenix Force to bring Cyclops and Jean Grey to the future that Apocalypse ruled. As the three of them made their way to Mister Sinister's base it was revealed that Sinister was working with Rachel to create a clone of Cyclops and Jean to defeat Apocalypse. This clone that Sinister created grew up to be Cable. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers, equipment, and weaknesses Powers Cyclops has the mutant ability to project red-colored beams of solar energy known as "optic blasts" from his eyes. The power of these beams is drawn from the sun's rays. His optic blast are so powerful that it can punch a hole through a mountain. Equipment Cyclops wears a visor to control his optic blast. The visor has controls on the sides that allows Cyclops to release his optic blast at will. These controls also can be used to control the intensity of the blast. Weaknesses Due to a brain injury sustained as a child Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. His powers are always active and he must wear sunglasses or his visor to block the energy coming from his eyes. If Cyclops is not exposed to sun light for a long period of time he will lose his mutant optic blasts power. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *While casting Cyclops in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like a young Robert Stack, a young William Holden, and a young Robert Redford. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters